Torn Between Two Hannahs
"Torn Between Two Hannahs" is the seventeenth episode of the first season. The title is a reference to the Mary MacGregor song "Torn Between Two Lovers." Plot Miley's look-a-like cousin Luann comes from Tennessee to visit. Miley believes Luanne is "the devil’s little helper" because Luann once pushed her into a well. When Luann arrives, she is sweet and kind to everyone, which Miley believes is an act. Lilly wants to be friends with her and Luann is attracted to Oliver. Miley accuses Luann of trying to kill her when Luann gives Miley a sea shell – Miley believes the shell has a poisonous hermit crab inside. After Miley accuses Luann of trying to kill her, she apologizes to Luann, and Miley invites her to a Halloween party that Hannah Montana was invited to. Prior to the party, Luann ties up Miley's hands and barefeet and gags her in her closet. She tickles the soles of her barefeet. Luann, dressed as Hannah, goes to the party instead of Miley with the intent to make people think Hannah can't sing. Traci, who is the hostess of the party, tried to surprise "Hannah" by having everyone dress as Hannah at the party. Luann, as Hannah, insults Traci and the theme of the party. Lily (as Lola) is also insulted then realizes that Luann is impersonating Hannah/Miley. Lilly accidentally gives Luann the idea of revealing Miley’s secret identity by ripping of her wig in front of everyone at the party. Miley escapes from her closet and soon arrives at the party along with Oliver (Oliver's mom gave them a ride). After some initial confusion, the three of them (Miley, Oliver, and Lilly) find Luann when she gets on stage. On stage, Luann is saying "I want to show you the other side, the other side, the other side of..." and is about to take off her wig. Right before she is able to take off the wig, Oliver turns out the lights. While the lights are out, they pull Luann off the stage. Luann then begins claiming (while speaking in Miley's voice) that she is actually Miley. Lilly and Oliver don't know who's Miley and who's Luann. Oliver has an idea: he says both of them have to kiss him. Luann excitedly accepts, but Miley is disgusted, instantly revealing which girl was the real Hannah/Miley. In a subplot, Jackson and Robbie are trying to be scarier than their neighbor, Mr. Dontzig, who ends up tricking them in to scaring the children away and making them hate them. Instead of being scary, Mr. Dontzig is dressed as Mr. Happy Pumpkin Man. Robbie gets him back by going down Pacific Coast Highway with a bullhorn. The result is crowds of kids arriving by the bus load surrounding Mr. Dontzig, barely letting him move. Trivia * In a scene where Lilly is mocking Miley about saying mean comments about Luann, she says, "Next thing you'll be saying (-in a whisper-) 'she sees dead people'" to Miley. This same line was spoken by Emily Osment's older brother Haley Joel Osment in the 1999 film The Sixth Sense. * When Lily is imitating Miley's dad and says, "... and I want me a Fudgy Buddy!", this is actually said by Miley's dad in the episode O Say Can You Remember the Words? * Traci's party is at Halloween but she calls it a Hannahween party, explaining why everyone is dressed as Hannah. * The Stewart's neighbor, Dontzig is named after the writer of the first episode of Hannah Montana, Gary Dontzig. * Mitchel Musso stated that this would be the first episode where Hannah and Oliver would be in the same scene together, however they are in a few scenes together in "Miley, Get Your Gum" and "Oh Say Can You Remember the Words" Goofs * At the end of the episode, the Stewarts' neighbor comes over to reclaim his pony. When he notices that there are two Stewarts (Robby Ray and his brother), he is scared. But before he goes, he grabs their fake pot of candy and leaves. When the credits play, though, the pot is back in its old position. * When Luann walks in she has red lipstick, in the next shot she has pink lipstick. It is never explained how Miley untied herself. She was gagged, so no one could hear her & come untie her. Her hands and barefeet were tied quite tightly so it's not known about how she could have freed herself. It is also not explained how Luann could tie up & gag Miley with both Jackson & Robbie in the house. Awards and Recognitions * Won the "Just Cloning Around" category in the 2006 Disney Channel New Year Sing-Along Bowl-athon. Category:Episodes